everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Miego
Miego (M'/addie and D/'iego) is the romantic pairing of Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Rueda. They are portrayed by Paris Smith and Tyler Alvarez. ''Click here to view the Miego/Gallery '' Miego Moments/Friendship/Relationship History Season 1 Beach Ball *After seeing him smash the volleyball, she goes to talk to him, wanting to find out if he's a wizard/warlock. *When she introduces herself, he reminds her they've been classmates for 10 years. *She asked him what kind of spell he casted, and he says it wasn't a spell. *When she tells him she has powers, he believes she's a kanay too. *She tells him she's a witch, but he doesn't believe her, and tells her to prove it. *She tells him to show her first so she knows the volleyball wasn't a one time fluke. *Maddie tells Sophie to keep an eye on him. Witch's Flu *She asks the Panthers to help her, since the Principal said she had to have Diego with her. *Maddie tells him about the dance, intending she wants him to be her date, but he doesn't take the hint and ignores her. *Maddie tries again to get him to ask her to the dance. *Diego declines, saying she's a witch and he has to stay away from her. The Chosen One *Diego comes over to where Maddie and the Panthers are and hands her purse to her. *Diego tells Maddie that he told her about destroying the Principal. *Maddie greets him, but says they can go to the dance together. *She tells him to get her something to drink. *Maddie boringly agrees to go help save Diego and Emma, saying the party was boring anyway. *Maddie is surprised when she saw that Diego froze the Principal temporarily. *They are later seen dancing to Daniel's song in the audience. Season 2 Jax of Hearts *Diego visits Maddie when he finds out she was "sick", and brought her homework and some flowers. Runaway Witch *It is revealed Diego was hanging around Madeline all summer. *Diego accidentally tricks Maddie into thinking her powers are back. *Diego wants to tell Maddie her powers weren't actually back. *Diego gets excited when Maddie 'remembers' his name. *Katie tells Diego she knows he likes Maddie. Love Pie Redux *Diego helps Madeline think that she has her powers back. *Maddie tells Katie to get "Proxy" on the phone. *Diego agrees to follow Maddie around and do her spells for her. Powers by Proxy *Diego follows The Panthers around. *Diego freezes Maddalyn smoothie. *Diego tells Maddie he thinks it's cool her mom and Emma's dad are getting married. *Maddie tells Diego the things she knows about him and lets him know she actually was listening. *Maddie tells Diego to steal a girl named Ashley's compact. *Maddie tells Diego to steal Sebastian's homework for her. *Diego tells Maddie "no". *Diego tells Maddie his name isn't "Proxy", it's "Diego". *Maddie yells at Diego. The Fool Moon *Diego helps Gigi film her interview with Maddie. *Diego tells Maddie it was really nice what she said about friendship. *Diego tells Maddie he forgives her for forcing him to be her proxy. *Maddie tells Diego she's supossed to forgive him, and she doesn't. *Diego makes Maddie the perfect strawberry smoothie. *Maddie 20% forgives Diego. *Diego gets excited and tells Maddie he's gonna get to 100%. Daniel Who? *Diego asks Katie and Sophie things that Maddie likes. *Maddie asks if he's a handyman and a deliveryman whe she sees him come in her house with a bunch of stuff. *Diego buys Maddie a whole bunch of presents. She, excited, asked what he brought her, and he proceeded to show her. *At the end, Maddie tells him she hates horror movies, her allergies are beserk from all the blankets, and unicorns freak her out. But, she loves all kinds of chocolates, romantic comedies, and dogs. *Diego asks if he's forgiven, and she crosses her arms, contemplating. *Maddie lets Diego sit with her and the Panthers. No Can Do *Maddie tells Sophie and Katie that they need Diego to help them figure something out. *Katie thinks Maddie is starting to like Diego and wants him around. *Maddie denies this. *Maddie invites Diego to her house and forgives him for making her stop calling him Proxy. Werewolves in Siberia *Diego goes to Maddie's house after she texted him to come over, and is confronted by Ursula. *Maddie stops the Panthers from attacking Diego, and finds out Katie and Sophie sent the text. *Maddie tells Diego to wait outside, and gives him her purse to hold. He, smitten, agrees. *Maddie tells the rest of the Panthers they shouldn't be jealous of her and Diego, and says to think of him as the fourth Panther. *Maddie asks Diego how can she find out if Emma still has her powers. *Katie and Sophie tell Diego to stay away from Maddie. *Diego calls Maddie for help after he fused with a chair. *Maddie tries to help Diego calm down. *Diego confesses to Maddie he snacks on onions, but promises not to anymore. *Maddie helps out Diego. *Maddie and Diego hang out at the Seven. *Maddie laughs at Diego's stories. *Maddie tells Diego it's so cool he has his own sundae bar. The No-Sleep Sleepover *Diego and Daniel talk about Maddie (and Emma). *Diego tells Daniel that Maddie drives him insane, but he can't get enough of it. *Diego is jealous of Daniel's knowledge of Maddie's house. *Daniel teases Diego for screaming like a girl in front of Maddie. Outta Hand *Diego is shocked to find out Maddie's mother had her powers this whole time. *Maddie tells Diego she'll see him at lunch. *Diego overhears Maddie crying. *Diego agrees to be Maddie's condominium. *Diego says he'll do anything for Maddie. *Maddie doesn't want to do the power transfer because she doesn't want Diego to get hurt. Double Trouble *Maddie is worried for Diego. *Maddie stops the power transfer so Diego doesn't get hurt. *Diego thanks Maddie for stopping the power transfer. *Diego tells Maddie he'll find/make the giant ball of scraps. *Diego makes Maddie a new giant ball of scraps. Missminion *Diego participates in Maddie's musical number and dances with her. *Maddie tells Diego his choreography was off. *Diego tells Maddie her powers aren't working all the way because she's probably just rusty. *Maddie tries to give Diego one big rabbit ear. *Diego helps Maddie with her spell casting. *Maddie tells Diego that for someone who can create fire and tornadoes with his hands, he sure scares easily. *Diego makes snow for Maddie and watches her twirl in the snow. The Breakup *Maddie looks for Diego. *Diego helps Maddie when she and Jax are in the middle of a magic fight. *Maddie covers for Diego when Jax asked if he blew a strong wind on him. *Maddie tells Jax she'd pick Diego over him any day. *They leave the cafeteria together. *Diego and Maddie (and Jax) now have to participate in the school play. Emma Wants a Cracker *Maddie didn't want Diego to see her face while it was purple. *When Maddie sees Diego, her face turns a red (which either means she's nervous or shy). *Maddie tells the Panthers Diego can't see her like this, and tells them to help her escape. *Diego comes over and when he calls Maddie, her face turns a Berry-red. *Diego asks Katie what color Maddie's face turns to when he's around. *Maddie says none and tells him to get out. *Diego tells Maddie he knew she had feelings for him. *When Diego leaves, Maddie's face turns blue (sad). Stormageddon *Daniel tells Maddie now that's she dating Diego, she's become a better person. *Maddie tells Daniel she and Diego aren't dating. *Daniel tells her if they always hang out, get along really well, and care about each other then it's a relationship. *Daniel tells Maddie the 'Diego effect' is making her a nicer person, and she should embrace it. *Daniel asks Maddie if she's gonna meet with Diego and tell him they're officially a couple, and she replies with a maybe. About a Wizard *Diego tells Maddie that she and the Panthers need to make more friends. *Diego helps Maddie plan Katie's surprise party. Beach Birthday Bash *Maddie comes to the beach with Diego. *Maddie looks at Daniel, surprised to hear he threatened to quit the Sharks if the whole team didn't show up. *Diego gets jealous when Maddie acts like she's in love with Daniel again. *Diego gets surprised when Maddie says his actual name. *Maddie yells at Diego. *When Maddie tells her mom she and Daniel are back together, he tells Ursula they're not. *Diego snaps Maddie out of her trance to go help Katie. *Maddie asks Diego if he's going back to the beach with them. *Diego says he's not going because he doesn't want to see Maddie go gaga over Daniel again. *Maddie says she's not gaga over Daniel. *Maddie watches Diego make the fireworks. *Maddie and Diego look at each other when the fireworks were going on. Zombie Boyfriend *Ursula tells Maddie to stop dating Diego. *Maddie says after the play she was going to have dinner with Diego. *Maddie and Diego walk into Maddie's house laughing together. *Maddie asks Diego to make her a chocolate shake, and then smiles and says please. *Andi asks Diego and Maddie if they're dating, and they both run away nervously. *Maddie and Diego sneak around. *Maddie and Diego almost kiss. *Maddie and Diego go to the play together. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree *Maddie helps Diego hide from her mother. *Maddie tells her mother that the noise in the bushes was just a skunk. *Ursula says she's going to chase "the skunk" down and pelt him with her hot curlers, and Maddie runs to stop her. *Maddie helps Diego fix his clothes after her mom pelted him with her hot curlers. *Maddie calls Diego her hero. *Diego sits next to Maddie at lunch. *Diego moves over so Ursula can't see he is sitting with Maddie on a video call. *Maddie and Diego are staring at each other while they're on the couch before Katie walks in. *Maddie tells Diego to do something when The Panthers, The Sharks, and Emma are arguing. BF-Never *Diego tells Maddie he doesn't want to keep their romance a secret from her mom anymore. *Maddie tells Diego she thinks them sneaking around is romantic, and their "secret, forbidden love affair" is why they work. *Diego shows Maddie that he can create black holes and portals, but she just thinks it's a cosmic trashcan. *Maddie gets overworked about the "cosmic trashcan", and Diego tells Maddie they've talked about this. *Diego's influence on Maddie has gotten to the point where she does her own homework. *Diego hides from Maddie's mother. *Katie says Kanaye's smell like rotten eggs to witches, and Maddie says not to all witches, meaning she thinks he smells nice. *Diego tells Maddie he hates hiding. *Maddie convinces Diego to show his new trick to the Panthers. The Abyss *Diego asks what's gotten into Maddie, and then says he likes it. *Diego is shocked that Maddie cares more about saving the Magic Realm than fashion. Emma vs. Emma *Maddie gets upset when Diego doesn't answer his phone. *Desdomonna traps Diego (and Gigi) because she knew Maddie would come looking for him. *Desdemona thinks she overestimated Maddie's feeling for him. *Diego says Maddie loves him. *Maddie saves Diego. *Maddie says Diego's real name. *Maddie and Diego hug twice. *Maddie calls Diego "her" Proxy. *Maddie is sad when she realizes Diego got trapped. *Diego rescues Maddie from the portal. *Maddie tells Diego she knew he'd save her. *Diego and Maddie kiss for the first time. *Diego tells Maddie to grab something when the portal starts trying to absorb all magical beings. *Diego sits with Maddie and the Panthers the next day at lunch. Season 3 Beachside 7 *Diego runs to Maddie when he hears her scream. *They try to fend off Hex, who is attacking Maddie. *Diego tells Maddie her nose is only a little pink when it's actually bright red. *They ask Emma why they are the only ones moving. *They walk around, weirded out that time is frozen. *Maddie tells Diego she'll be right back before leaving to tell the Council about Emma freezing time. *They see a girl fall off a watercraft. *Diego corrects her when Maddie said the girl needs OMG. (it's CPR) Always You *Maddie says that Diego's Kanay tattoos are awesome. *Maddie invites Diego to her house. *They learn that Kanays have their own set of markings. Spider No More *Diego goes to tell Maddie that there are other Kanays *Diego has a shirt that says "Forgive Me Maddie." *They are seen at school with Sophie, Emma, Andi, and Jax, discussing what to do about Daniel and the kanay. Back To Back *Diego tells Maddie she may have been too harsh on Katie, who brought her a bracelet. *She agrees with him that it's a nice bracelet, but is mad when he says he doesn't have to buy her one. *They were about to kiss but were interrupted by Emma tele-transporting in. *Diego teases them after figuring out they're stuck together, by saying "witch splits" *He looks confused when he sees them struggling to walk the next morning. *Maddie tells Diego about Katie. *They look concerned when Daniel falls to the ground, too weak to stand. *Diego helps Agamemnon push Maddie's bed away from Emma's to see if the cristal's bond is broken. El Cristal de Caballero *Maddie gets envious when Diego think there may be a third kanay. *She flips out at him and yells, "No more pretty Kanay girls!!" *She tries to cover it up by saying they might be dangerous. Kanay vs. Kanay﻿ *Diego sensed Maddie was in trouble. *Diego tried to melt the ice off the janitor's closet. *Maddie is happy to see Diego after she and Emma are rescued. Invisible Me *Maddie and Sophie walk up to Mia and Diego talking about kanay history. *Maddie gets jealous, and storms off. *Diego goes after her, but asks her how much she knows about kanay history, whih she says none. *He tells her witches destroyed kanays, and Maddie feels that this means Diego should be with Mia. *She tries casting a spell on him to make him only love her, but it backfires. The Truth About Kanays *Maddie summons Diego to her house, but he becomes stuck on her shoe. *She rubs him across the carpet while he yells for her to stop. *She admits to Diego that Emma was right and Mia trapped them in the janitor's closet. *Maddie says she didn't say anything because he was so happy to find another kanay, Diego said not if she was going to hurt her. *Diego asks how she knew, and she said she made one of those snow ball things he makes. *He makes another one, she touches it, and they kiss in the snow. Zombie Rescue Team﻿ *Maddie tele transports to meet Diego. *Maddie is upset Diego went to Mia's house when she called him for an emegency. Kangaroo Jax *Diego protects Maddie from Mia. *Maddi gushes to Sophie the next day about how amazing Diego was protecting her from Mia. Defiance *Maddie was worried about Diego after hearing a kangaroo is loose in school *Diego defends Maddie when Mia insults her. *Maddie backs him up when he accepts the kanay duel challenge. *They make sure both of their schedules are clear for the duel. *They tell Daniel what really happened with Mia when he bumped into Mia. Magical Throwdown * Maddie tells Diego that Gigi might find out about the realm from that memory card. * Maddie helps Diego train for his duel with Mia. The Kanay Strikes Back * Maddie (and the Panthers) come to Diego's duel to cheer him on. * Maddie and The Panthers create a cheer to encourage Diego. * Diego tells Maddie to stand back so she won't get hurt. * They are later seen at Maddie's house. * Maddie tells him she thinks it was a tie, and he asks if that means they have to duel again. * He tells her he has to go to Mia's house, and she thinks he's dancing. New Witch Order Season 4 A World Without You *Diego is cheerleading with Maddie and The Panthers when Emma and Andi barge in her room. *Diego and Maddie both have no memory of Daniel. *Maddie and Diego both believe that Emma's story about Daniel disappearing is impossible. Road Trippin' *Diego convinces that the trip will be fun for Maddie. *He tells Maddie about the new fashion in the Everglades. *Maddie listens to Diego when he says she can't use spells around Gigi. *Maddie offers to help Diego with the RV by using a spell to give him the carbonator. *Diego tells Maddie by going on the trip will benefit her as The Chosen One (Emma) would owe her a favor in the future. Ever in the Everglades *Diego stays with Maddie when the rest of the group travels in the airboats. *Diego races out into the storm to get Maddie's luggage. *When Diego sees a Kanay relation he races to tell Maddie about it. *Diego uses his Kanay powers to fix Maddie's hair. Stuck in a Storm *Maddie tells Diego to calm down when they find out Gigi and the Panthers are missing. A Tale of Two Lives *Diego is upset with Maddie when she tries to use a memory wiping spell on Gigi. Twisted Sister *Diego pleads Maddie not to wipe her memory even though she saw her cast a spell. *Maddie agrees after Diego asks her if she promises to use magic carefully around Gigi. *They explain gently to Emma that Daniel unintetionally lost 30 minutes of his memory. Lunch at Lola's *They are seen at Maddie's locker with Katie and Sophie planning for the game show that will help restore Daniel's memory. *When Maddie asks what wrong with Daniel, after seeing him talking to a mouse in his hand, Diego replies by saying 'everything.' *Diego calls Maddie his beautiful girlfriend when introducing her for the fake game show. *Diego tells her he'd glad to be out of that itchy tux, but Maddie insists he looks cute in formal wear. *Maddie gets defensive at Lola's when she sees the red-headed girl eyeing Diego and drags Diego with her to a table. *When Maddie says her and Diego will share a dish he is unsure but then agrees. *They looked shocked to find out Daniel was lying about remembering. *Diego gets offended when Maddie says her mom will never like him because he smells. Monkey Face Emoji *Diego gets angry when Daniel tells him to move on from Maddie. *Diego is upset when Daniel says they both don't make a good couple. *Diego is mad when Daniel calls Maddie babe when ordering a dish at The Seven. *At first Diego doesn't mind Maddie fake dating Daniel but soon after will do anything to end their "relationship". *Maddie thinks of all the things Diego likes and starts to make a list and surprise him. The Final Coutdown *They are seen sitting together at lunch, helping Emma restore Daniel's memory. *They seem elated when Daniel says he wants them to be together, and give him a hug. Diego's Wipedown *Maddie wants to bring Diego to the Van Pelt family reunion but Ursula refuses. *Maddie tells Diego he can't come to the reunion which results in him being mad at her. *Maddie and Diego are both upset about their argument. *Maddie keeps attempting to apologize, but keeps failing. *Maddie wants to protect Diego from being bullied by her family due to him being a Kanay. *Diego protected Maddie despite being upset with her. *Diego and Maddie break up. *When Diego leaves, Maddie breaks down into tears and is comforted by Kaite and Sophie. *Diego says just because he's mad at Maddie doesn't mean he can't call her his girl. Van Pelt Reunion *Both Maddie and Diego miss each other. *Diego draws a picture of Maddie on a plate with ketchup. *Maddie gives a big public apology at the Seven. *Maddie and Diego get back together. *Maddie and Diego attend the Van Pelt reunion together. *Maddie stands by Diego. *Diego protects Maddie from Jake Novoa. *Diego receives a hug from Maddie and Ursula. Back to Square One *They are seen standing in line for lunch. *They are both affected by Emma stopping time. *Diego freaks out after Emma stops time and draws a mustache on Maddie's face. Power in a Bottle *They are seen in the background sharing a smoothie while Daniel tells Mia about their alternate life. What If? *Diego asks Maddie to go ith him to visit Mia to find more about kanays. *Maddie doesn't understand why he wants to know more bout kanays when he family finally accepted him. *Diego walks in and sees Maddie packing suitcases. *Diego tells Maddie that she doesn't need to pack so much for an hour trip. *They both seem surprised when Emma comes to see Maddie and says she's happy to see her. *They are shocked when Emma tells them they won't forget this and leaves, upset they won't help her. *Maddie and Diego both hold hands agreeing on changing what others think of witches and kanays together. *Maddie says if he is going to find more kanays, then she'll go with him. *They hug. Frenemies *They walk up to Jax and Emma together to ask for help in finding kanays. *Maddie defends Diego after Emma decides not to help them. *They smile after Emma "changes her mind." *Diego and Maddie both show up to the Biology Lab together. *Not knowing Emma took her powers, Maddie begins to smell something, which turns out to be Diego's tuna sandwich. *Maddie says it's low that Emma tricked Diego into believing she was helping him. *They walk away from Emma, not wanting to associate with her anymore. Stop Emma *They are seen at the Seven with Andi, the Council, Daniel, and the Panthers plotting a way to stop Emma. *They sit together at the meeting. *Diego looks worried when Andi tells him that he may not meet Maddie is Emma turns back time. *Diego comforts Maddie when she freaks out about not being the most fashionable person at Iridium High. *Diego brings seltzer, goes to get Maddie a lemon-lime one. *They seem nnoyed when Jessie walks in asking a bunch of questions. *She claps when Diego freezes Dedemona's drink. *They agree with Andi about staging an intervention for Emma. Mommie Dearest *They stand with Andi, saying that Emma should listen to what they have to say. *They sit next to each other during the intervention. A Girl's Sacrifice *They are in Maddie's house along with Katie, Sophie, and Daniel. *They go to Emma's house after reading Andi's text. *Diego gets upset when Liana rips the sweater he gave Maddie. *They go back to Maddie's house to form a plan with the others. *Maddie greets Diego by the lockers. *They along with the others get trapped in lockers by Liana. *Diego is standing next to Maddie in the picture that Sophie gives to Andi. *Diego mumbles to Maddie about wiping Gigi's memory. *Diego wraps his arm around Maddie's shoulder. *Diego seems happy that Maddie gets along with Andi better. *They leave hand in hand to find more kanays. Trivia * The kiss they had in Emma vs. Emma was their first. * Diego found out that Maddie likes him by when her face changing colors like a mood ring. * Diego has liked Maddie since the dance. * They are together in Grachi. * Maddie at first seems to deny that she likes Diego . * Diego will do anything to get Maddie to like him. * Diego would have died if Maddie hadn't stopped her power transfer. * Gigi talks about Maddie and Diego hanging around on her Miss Information blog. * Diego takes the blame for Maddie. * Maddie's mother, Ursula does not like Diego, which causes a problem for Maddie and Diego. * It was both of the actor's first kiss. * They only break up once. *They are both involved with magic and powers.Maddie is a witch,Diego is a kanay. *Diego started hanging out with Maddie and the Panthers since Mac moved to Texas. Songs *Next To Me - Emili Sandé *Teenage Dream - Katy Perry *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 *Right There - Ariana Grande *All of Me - John Legend *Halo - Beyoncé *Style - Taylor Swift *Beneath Your Beautiful - Labrinth *Crazy For U - Big Time Rush *Smile - Avril Lavigne *Fine China - Chris Brown *Lion, Tigers, & Bears - Jazmine Sullivan *Let It Rain - JoJo *Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner *Kissin U - Miranda Cosgrove *Feel so Close - Calvin Harris *Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush *Sledgehammer - Fifth Harmony *Tattooed Heart - Ariana Grande *Classic - MKTO *With You - Chris Brown *One Less Lonely Girl - Justin Beiber *Replay - Iyaz *It's Gonna Be Me - *NSYNC *We Belong Together - Mariah Carey Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Miego Category:Shipping Category:Relationships Category:Every Witch Way Category:M/F Category:Main Characters Category:Witch/Kanay